This invention relates to sled structures in general and in particular to sled structures having runners which are rotatable about a longitudinal axis thereof.
Sled structures for traversing a snow covered surface have been widely used in the past for recreation and utility. Early sled structures have elongate surface engaging rails which acted as runners. The rails were bent transversely to the sled to effectuate turns. More recent models of sleds have included elongated runners having a greater width than before and which are rotatable about a longitudinal axis to that the runners can be put on an edge thereof.
Heretofore such types of sleds have had mulitiple mounting brackets on both runners to provide a substantially stiff runner. Further, such sleds have only attempted to rotate the runners about the longitudinal axes thereof and have not attempted to utilize any inherent flexing ability of the runners to increase the turning capability of the sled. Such sleds had limited turning capabilities.